The present invention relates generally to a cognitive system and method for optimized video playback.
There are many times when a user only has an opportunity to attend a video presentation offline, after the video presentation has been recorded. Also, quite frequently, the user might be interested in viewing just a portion of that video presentation, for example, a portion presented on a particular topic or by a specific speaker. Moreover, depending on the sentiments expressed in the video presentation, and the emotional state of the viewer, there might be better times for watching certain portions of the video presentation.
Currently, the only way to find a specific portion of a pre-recorded video presentation is to have a direct pointer to the specific portion, or to fast-forward until the specific portion is found. However, neither of these options take into account the sentiment of the video presentation or the emotional state of the viewer.
Therefore, there is a need for a cognitive system and method to more efficiently position to a most appropriate section of a video presentation based on the viewer's interests and emotional state. The present invention satisfies that need.